The Arena: Ch. 12
Chapter 12: Torrin vs Leonidas The Caller- or Hecate, as I now knew her to be called- waved to the crowd as the countdown began. This time, the Arena was a large vast tundra with a frosty sea, and millions of floating plates of water. As the numbers began to decrease, I readied my sword. I hadn't had much time to research my opponent...all I knew was that he was a dangerous Lycanthrope. I'd never dealt with Lycanthrope. Up untill now, I'd never thought they'd existed. But seeing what went on here in the Arena, anything was possible. "1!!!" I burst out into the Arena. A burst of cold blizzard-like wind smacked me in the face, freezing my temples and cheeks. My teeth chatterd and my nose started to go numb. I looked down at my long sleeved tunic and pants. I really hadn't dressed warm enough for this. I looked around. No one was here but me and the wind. The cold, dirt covered, permafrost rested atop the ground and giant pine woods swayed in the distance. Then I heard it. It sounded like a giant wolf was barreling towards me. But it was worse. This wolf knew how to talk. Leonidas came out of no were, claws extened at my face. He landed a blow to my jaw, and somewhere I heard the crowd go, "Ooooooh..." I retaliated by kicking his feet out from under him. He lurched forward, not expecting this, and landed on his feet gracefully. As he turned, I got a good look at him. He was tall, maybe 9'8"? His hair spiked out in all directions, but it was everywhere. Tufts of brown hair ran up his arms, legs, across his knuckels, and in his ears. Speak of his ears, they were big and pointed like a wolfs. His lip curled back as he growled at me, revealing sharp canines. His nails were sharp to a point, and black as coal. Leonidas was dressed better for the weather than I was. He wore a thick, white T-shirt overlapped by a thick, black leather jacket. He wore black jeans and raggedy combat boots. I wielded my sword tight, pointing the sharp tip at his face. "Bring it," I said. The Werewolf howled and lunged. I swung, but he was faster. He brought his arms down and his nails scrapped across my face. I screamed out in agony, pain flowing from cheek along with blood. Leonidas was a blur infront of me. His arms swung out in lightning fast blurs, socking me across the face with swift sucker punches to my jaw and stomach. I coughed up blood and fell to the ground, sword still in hand. "You may have killed the others," the Werewolf spoke for the first time. His voice was like shattering glass. "However, I am the strongest one in this competiton. You will die, Wood. And I will feast on your body. I will drink your blood from a glass, break your bones to suck at your marrow, and eat your flesh." He growled at me and swung. I spat at his shoes, which threw him off. He opened his lips, the mouthed words "''How dare you" ''barley escaping his mouth. In this moment of brief distraction, I sent my sword through his wrist. His hand flew across the tundra, flopping across the sea of ice and spurting blood across the ice white earth. Leonidas cried out like a wounded puppy, whimpering as he fell to the earth. I raised my sword above my his head. As I brought it down he spoke. "Do not decapitate me, fool." he hissed, spitting blood onto my feet. "Give them a good show. Kill me in a way you've killed no one else. Make the fatality one to remember." The wolf closed his eyes, embracing death. So far, he was the strongest opponent I'd faced. But this had gone by fast. All my matches had last a little longer. I rubbed my temples with my free hand and sighed. This stuff was getting easier and easier... I dropped my sword and wield the Titan Mist to surround my hand, like a smoke glove. I inhaled deepley and exhaled slowly through my mouth... And drove my fist through his chest. I could feel my fingers wrap around his heart and I yanked. It was like a small red explosion. Thick, scarlet blood burst from his chest onto my face. A pool of blood began to from around him. His eyes were pupil-less white now, and he slumped to the ground dead. The heart was still beating for some strange reason, blood flowing slowly out of it.The terrain of the Arena dissapeared. Blood was flowing into every crack and crevice around us and the croud was in shock, as was I. I'd just ripped someone's heart out... The Caller- aka Hecate- came out into the Arena, a snarl on her face. She approached closeley, her lips inches from my ear. "Though I was hoping you would die...well done," she hissed. She turned to the croud and smiled that familiar fake smile. "Torrin Wood wins the round! Tomorrow he will fight again in the Arena against the one and only Blaine!" She grabbed me by my red stained wrist and held my hand up, the wolf's heart still beating ferociously as she did. Next Chapter: Chapter 13: Torrin vs Blaine Category:The Arena Category:Chapter Page